Auschwitz
Auschwitz was een Duits vernietigings- en concentratiekamp bij de Poolse stad Auschwitz (Pools: Oświęcim, Jiddisch: Oshpitzin). De naam Auschwitz is symbolisch geworden voor de vernietigings- en concentratiekampen van de nazi's die op vele plaatsen in Europa verschenen voor en tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Miljoenen mensen, merendeels Joden maar ook personen uit andere minderheden en politieke gevangenen, zijn in dergelijke kampen massaal om het leven gekomen. Naar Auschwitz werden in totaal meer dan 1,5 miljoen mensen gedeporteerd. Hiervan werden er ongeveer 1,1 miljoen direct na aankomst vergast of doodgeschoten. Minstens 200.000 mensen kwamen om door ziekten of honger of werden na korte tijd alsnog naar de gaskamers gestuurd. Omdat Auschwitz het grootste vernietigingskamp uit zijn tijd was, is het een symbool geworden voor de Holocaust (of Shoah), waarvan tussen de vijf en zes miljoen Joden het slachtoffer werden. Het totale aantal doden was veel hoger dan zes miljoen, doordat er naast Joden nog talrijke andere slachtoffers waren zoals Slaven, krijgsgevangenen, verzetsstrijders, gehandicapten, homoseksuelen, zigeuners en andersdenkenden (zoals Jehova's getuigen). Ligging en indeling Het kamp lag in bezet Zuid-Polen, enkele tientallen kilometers westelijk van de stad Krakau. Het kamp Auschwitz bestond uit drie hoofdkampen en 39 satellietwerkkampen. De hoofdkampen waren: * Auschwitz I, het oorspronkelijke concentratiekamp en het administratieve centrum van het totale complex. Hier werden ongeveer 70.000 mensen omgebracht, voornamelijk Poolse intellectuelen en Russische krijgsgevangenen. * Auschwitz II (Birkenau), een vernietigingskamp waar tussen 1,1 en 1,6 miljoen mensen werden vermoord (waarvan 90% Joden, 75.000 Polen en circa 19.000 Sinti en Roma).www.auschwitz-muzeum.oswiecim.pl * Auschwitz III (Monowitz), een werkkamp. Auschwitz I In april 1940 besloot Reichsführer-SS en hoofd van de Duitse politie Heinrich Himmler dat er in het zuiden van Polen een concentratiekamp moest komen. Het kamp werd ondergebracht in een oude kazerne even buiten Oświęcim en werd in mei 1940 in gebruik genomen. Het werd eerst gebruikt om Poolse verzetsmensen en intellectuelen onder te brengen, later ook Russische krijgsgevangenen, "gewone" Duitse criminelen, politieke gevangenen, Jehova's getuigen (Bijbelonderzoekers), "asociale elementen" zoals landlopers en prostituees, homoseksuelen en Joden. Na juni 1940 arriveerden ook gevangenen uit andere landen. Gedurende de eerste jaren van het bestaan van het kamp werden er op elk moment tussen de dertien- en zestienduizend mensen gevangen gehouden. In 1942 nam de aanvoer van gevangenen toe en bereikte dit aantal de twintigduizend. Boven de ingang hangt heden ten dage nog steeds de cynische spreuk Arbeit macht frei ("werken maakt vrij"), die aan de buitenkant de indruk van een werkkamp, in plaats van een vernietigingskamp, moest wekken. De gevangenen die dagelijks het kamp voor dwangarbeid verlieten, marcheerden op orkestmuziek door de poort. Terwijl het orkest aan hun linkerkant vrolijke muziek stond te spelenBach in Auschwitz, werden aan de rechterkant de lichamen van vermoorde gevangen opgestapeld als afschrikwekkend voorbeeld. In tegenstelling tot de indruk die men krijgt uit de meeste films over Auschwitz, werden de meeste Joden echter in Auschwitz (II) Birkenau gevangen gehouden, en gingen zij niet door deze poort. De SS koos enkele gevangenen uit, om als bewakers met bepaalde privileges op de andere gevangenen te letten. Zij werden Kapo's genoemd, van het Franse 'caporal' of van het Italiaanse 'capo', d.i. hoofd, bestuurder.Eugen Kogon, De SS-staat: het systeem der Duitse concentratiekampen. Paris, Amsterdam, 1968, p. 86. Ook: dr. L. de Jong, Het Koninkrijk der Nederlanden in de Tweede Wereldoorlog, deel 8, gevangenen en gedeporteerden, eerste helft. Staatsuitgeverij, 's-Gravenhage, 1978, p. 481. Waarschijnlijker is het echter de afkorting van KAmp POlizei. Dit waren vaak Duitse beroepscriminelen, die opvielen door hun wreedheid, in tegenstelling tot de politieke gevangen en verzetsstrijders die veelal een hoogstaand karakter hadden. De verschillende kampgroepen werden door speciale kenmerken op de kampkleding onderscheiden. Joden werden in het algemeen het slechtst behandeld. Er werd zes dagen per week, 11 uur per dag gewerkt (in de nabijgelegen wapenfabrieken ook vaak zeven dagen). Zondagen waren voor wassen en douchen gereserveerd. Door de harde arbeidsomstandigheden, het weinige eten, de wreedheid van de SS en de slechte hygiëne, was het sterftecijfer onder de gevangenen zeer hoog. In september 1941 voerde de SS in gevangenenblok 11 een proef uit met het gas Zyklon B. Hierbij werden 850 Polen en Russen vergast. Ook werd een bunker tot gaskamer met crematorium omgebouwd. De verbrandingsovens waren van een Duitse firma J. A. Topf und Söhne. Deze gaskamer was van 1941 tot 1942 in bedrijf. Met de komst van Auschwitz II werd er weer een luchtafweerbunker van gemaakt. Eind 2008 werden in een Berlijns appartement 28 oorspronkelijke bouwplannen daterend van 1941 tot 1944 van dit kamp teruggevonden voorzien van handtekeningen van verantwoordelijken van de SS met de initialen van Heinrich Himmler. In dit archief is een plan teruggevonden van een gaskamer van 11,16 m op 11,20 m. De tekening van de kelderverdieping toont de sokkels voor de door Topf & Söhne geleverde verbrandingsovens. Deze vondst bewijst het systematisch geplande karakter van de genocide. Bouwplannen van Auschwitz duiken op in appartementDie Baupläne von Auschwitz De eerste vrouwen kwamen in maart 1942 naar Auschwitz. Tussen april 1943 en mei 1944 voerde de gynaecoloog Carl Clauberg sterilisatie-experimenten op Joodse vrouwen uit, met als doel een eenvoudige injectiemethode voor Slavische volkeren te ontwikkelen. Dr. Josef Mengele (de Engel des doods) experimenteerde met tweelingen in hetzelfde gebouw (blok 10). Patiënten in het kampziekenhuis die niet snel genoeg gezond werden verklaard, werden vermoord door de nazi's met een fenolinjectie direct in het hart. Tussen het "ziekenblok 10" en het "gevangenenblok 11" was een gesloten binnenplaats ingericht voor martelingen en executies. Hier werden gevangen tegen de muur gezet. Vooraf moesten zij zich uitkleden in een omkleedruimte met wasbak in blok 11, waarna ze door een zijdeur de binnenplaats op werden gebracht. Als marteling werden de armen van de gevangenen op de rug gebonden. Vervolgens werden ze opgehangen aan hun handen. De palen waaraan dit gebeurde zijn nog steeds op deze binnenplaats te zien. Om te voorkomen dat de zieken konden zien wat zich op deze binnenplaats afspeelde zijn de ramen van blok 10 aan deze kant dichtgetimmerd. In gevangenenblok 11 werden, zoals de naam al doet vermoeden, gevangenen vastgehouden. Het merendeel van dit blok bestaat dan ook uit cellen. Om mensen extra streng te straffen bevatte dit blok ook cellen van ongeveer een vierkante meter vloeroppervlak. Deze waren tot aan het plafond dichtgemetseld, met alleen onderin een luik waardoor de gevangen naar binnen moesten kruipen. In een dergelijke cel werden gevangenen met vier personen opgesloten. Overdag moesten zij zo'n 11 uur werken om de rest van de tijd weer opgesloten te worden, soms tot wel 12 dagen achtereen. Veel gevangenen overleefden dit niet, zij stierven aan oververmoeidheid of verstikking. Auschwitz II - Birkenau Auschwitz-Birkenau is het vernietigingskamp, waaraan de meeste mensen denken bij het horen van de naam 'Auschwitz'. Hier werden vele honderdduizenden gevangen gehouden en meer dan 1,1 miljoen mensen vermoord. Het kamp bevindt zich in Birkenau, de Duitse naam voor het Poolse dorpje Brzezinka (dit dorp werd gesloopt om Auschwitz-Birkenau te kunnen bouwen, al is het na de oorlog herbouwd naast het voormalige vernietigingskamp), ongeveer drie kilometer van Auschwitz I en besloeg een grote oppervlakte van 175 hectare. Behalve Joden, Sinti en Roma werden ook veel gewone burgers uit de toen bezette gebieden, waaronder zo'n 40.000 Vlaamse arbeiders en bedienden die als werkweigeraars waren opgepakt, in Auschwitz-II gevangen gehouden. De bouw van het kamp begon in 1941 als onderdeel van de Endlösung. De nazi's evacueerden de plaatselijke bevolking, waarna de huizen werden gesloopt om in de bouwmaterialen voor de eerste gebouwen te voorzien. Het kamp was ongeveer 2,5 bij 2 kilometer groot en bood ruimte aan 100.000 gevangenen. Er werden meerdere sectoren gemaakt, die weer werden verdeeld in velden. Deze velden waren, net als het gehele kamp, voorzien van prikkeldraad dat onder stroom stond. Veel gevangenen maakten van deze draad gebruik om zelfmoord te plegen. In het kamp bestond de uitdrukking er ging zu den Drähten ("hij ging naar de draad"). Hoofddoel van Auschwitz II was de massavernietiging. Hiervoor waren vier gaskamers met bijbehorende crematoria aangelegd. De grootschalige vernietiging begon in het voorjaar van 1942. Eén van de kampcommandanten was destijds Rudolf Höss (van 1940 tot 1943). Na de oorlog gaf hij tijdens de Processen van Neurenberg onder andere de volgende verklaring af: :Ik heb in juni 1941 opdracht gekregen voor de bouw van vernietigingsinstallaties in Auschwitz (..) Ik heb een bezoek gebracht aan Treblinka om erachter te komen hoe zij hun vernietgingen uitvoerden (..) Een tweede verbetering vergeleken bij Treblinka die wij hebben ingevoerd was, dat wij gaskamers hebben gebouwd waarin voor 2000 mensen in één keer plaats was, terwijl de 10 gaskamers in Treblinka elk slechts plaats hadden voor 200 personen (...) Degenen die arbeidsgeschikt waren werden naar het kamp gestuurd. Anderen werden rechtstreeks naar de vernietigingsinstallaties gedirigeerd. Erg jonge kinderen werden zonder meer afgemaakt omdat ze vanwege hun jeugdigde leeftijd niet in staat waren te werken (..) In Auschwitz probeerden wij de slachtoffers in de waan te brengen dat ze een ontluizingsbehandeling zouden krijgen. Natuurlijk hadden ze dikwijls onze werkelijke plannen door en soms hadden we relletjes en moeilijkheden. Heel vaak verborgen vrouwen hun kinderen onder hun kleren, maar het sprak vanzelf dat we, als we ze vonden, de kinderen wegstuurden om ze af te laten maken. De eerste slachtoffers waren Slowaakse Joden uit de stad Bratislava. De Slowaken waren trouwe bondgenoten van de Duitsers. In 1942 besloot het stadsbestuur van Bratislava samen met de Duitse overheersers het jodenprobleem in de stad op te lossen - op dat moment woonden in de stad zo'n 70.000 Joden. De Slowaken boden de Duitsers 20.000 Joodse arbeiders, op voorwaarde dat de Duitsers ook hun gezinnen op zouden nemen. Zoveel plaats hadden de Duitsers echter niet. Uiteindelijk werd overeengekomen dat de 20.000 dwangarbeiders met hun gezinnen naar Polen zouden worden afgevoerd, in totaal waren dat er 60.000. Voor elke afgevoerde Jood moesten de Slowaken 500 mark betalen. De Slowaken gingen er vanuit dat 'hun' Joden opnieuw gehuisvest zouden worden, dat was echter niet het geval. De 60.000 Slowaakse Joden werden afgevoerd naar Auschwitz waar ze vrijwel allemaal om het leven kwamen. De meeste mensen kwamen in Auschwitz-Birkenau aan met de trein, vaak na een afschuwelijke, dagenlange reis in veewagons zonder behoorlijke sanitaire voorzieningen, en veelal zonder voedsel of water. Tijdens deze treinreis bezweken dan ook velen aan de barre omstandigheden. De trein werd dan gestopt en de lijken werden vervolgens naast het spoor gelegd. De aangekomen gevangenen liepen vanaf station Auschwitz naar het kamp. Pas in 1944 werden de rails tot in het kamp gelegd, dit gebeurde om de grote aantallen Hongaarse Joden op te vangen - Hongarije had tot die tijd geweigerd zijn Joden uit te leveren. De daarbij aangelegde perrons dateren uit het voorjaar van 1944. Dé plek waar de meeste slachtoffers tot die tijd aankwamen ligt dicht tegen het verderop gelegen hoofdspoor. De plaats staat bekend als de 'Judenrampe'. Pas in 2006 is de plaats als herdenkingsplaats gemarkeerd, waarbij enkele verroeste rails zijn vervangen en enkele wagons zijn geplaatst. De rails naar en van de perrons in Birkenau hebben aldus 'slechts' twee maanden gefunctioneerd (het beeld dat de film Sophie's Choice schetst is derhalve onjuist. In de film laat men Sophie in 1942 uitstappen op de perrons in Birkenau, die in werkelijkheid toen nog niet gebouwd waren). Op een gegeven moment konden er in de gaskamers van Auschwitz 20.000 mensen per dag omgebracht worden. Uit heel Europa arriveerden treinen met Joden. Onder hen bijna 40.000 Joden uit Nederland. Dikwijls werd het hele 'transport' direct naar de gaskamers gestuurd. Ook werd vaak een eerste selectie gemaakt, waarbij de zwakken, ouderen, kinderen en zieken van de arbeidsgeschikten gescheiden werden en naar de gaskamer werden doorgestuurd. De SS-arts Mengele nam vaak aan deze selecties deel. De gevangenen die de selectie overleefden, brachten enige tijd door in een quarantaineafdeling, en werkten daarna in de aan het kamp grenzende industrieterreinen. Hier werd hoofdzakelijk synthetische benzine en rubber voor IG Farben geproduceerd. Ook de Duitse firma Krupp had fabrieken in de buurt van Auschwitz. Een deel van het kamp was voor vrouwen gereserveerd. In een ander deel, Kanada genoemd, werden de bezittingen van aangekomen gevangenen door het Kanada-Kommando gesorteerd en verzameld, om vervolgens aan de Duitse Staat te worden overgedragen, die de goederen verdeelde onder Duitse slachtoffers van geallieerde bombardementen. De gaskamers waren allen gelijk. Een onderaardse omkleedruimte voor ongeveer 2000 personen, met aansluitend een als doucheruimte uitziende gaskamer, waar Zyklon B door de dakopeningen naar binnen werd gelaten. Een crematorium was onderdeel van hetzelfde gebouw. De gaskamers bereikten hun top nadat het Duitse leger in maart 1944 Hongarije was binnengevallen. De Hongaren waren weliswaar bondgenoten van de Duitsers, maar weigerden - evenals bondgenoot Italië - in eerste instantie hun Joden uit te leveren. Met de inval in Hongarije namen de Duitsers zelf het heft in handen, tussen mei en juli van dat jaar werden ongeveer 440.000 Hongaarse Joden naar Birkenau gedeporteerd en daar vergast. Wanneer de crematoria overbelast raakten, werden de lijken vaak in open geulen verbrand. In juli 1944 stopten de transporten uit Hongarije, waarna de Duitsers zich op de in het kamp aanwezige zigeuners richtten. Vele Sinti en Roma waren in een speciale sector van het kamp ondergebracht. Van de 23.000 zigeuners in Auschwitz werden er vanaf begin augustus 1944 21.000 vergast. Op 7 oktober 1944 kwam het Joodse Sonderkommando (gevangenen die de gaskamers en crematoria bedienden en die van de andere gevangenen gescheiden werden gehouden) in opstand. Vrouwelijke gevangenen hadden springstof uit een wapenfabriek gesmokkeld en crematorium IV werd daarmee gedeeltelijk verwoest. Vervolgens probeerden ze te ontsnappen, maar alle 250 werden kort daarop gepakt en gedood. Deze gebeurtenissen zijn verfilmd in de film The Grey Zone. Auschwitz III - Monowitz Op zeven kilometer van Auschwitz stond een grote fabriek ('Buna-Werke') van het Duitse chemieconcern IG Farben die was gebouwd door dwangarbeiders uit Auschwitz. Hier zou synthetisch rubber worden geproduceerd, maar gedurende de oorlog kwam het hier niet van, omdat de aanvangsdatum voor de eerste productiefase keer op keer moest worden uitgesteld doordat de geallieerden onderdelen van de fabriek bombardeerden. Tegenwoordig is de fabriek wel in gebruik. Bij deze fabriek verrees het werkkamp Monowitz, ook wel Auschwitz III genoemd. In totaal waren er in de nabijheid van dit hoofdkamp veertig kampen waar gevangenen dwangarbeid moesten verrichten in de wapenindustrie, landbouw en de bouw. Sinds de administratieve herindeling van Auschwitz in november 1942 viel het bestuur van alle subkampen onder Monowitz.Shlomo Venezia: Sonderkommando Auschwitz, Antwerpen, Manteau/Ambo 2007 ISBN 978-90-263-2101-6 De geallieerden Dankzij de Poolse verzetsman Witold Pilecki wisten de geallieerden al in 1941 wat er gaande was in Auschwitz, door informatie die via het Poolse verzet het kamp uit werd gesmokkeld. Nadat Pilecki in 1943 ontsnapte stuurde hij een gedetailleerd rapport naar de geallieerden over de massamoord die zich aan het voltrekken was in Auschwitz. Het rapport werd in geallieerde kringen met ongeloof ontvangen. Daarnaast bezaten de geallieerden sinds 31 mei 1944 gedetailleerde luchtopnames van alle kampen. In de lente van 1944 wilden de Duitsers onderhandelen met de geallieerden, ze boden aan 1 miljoen Joden te ruilen voor 10.000 vrachtwagens. Een Hongaarse Jood moest de onderhandelingen leiden, waarmee hij verantwoordelijk werd gemaakt voor het leven van 1 miljoen mensen. De geallieerden gingen echter niet op het 'aanbod' van de nazi's in omdat ze zich niet wilden laten chanteren. Uit verslagen gemaakt rond die tijd blijkt dat de geallieerden ook niet over de middelen beschikten om 1 miljoen Joden op te vangen en van voedsel en medische verzorging te voorzien. Na het mislukken van de onderhandelingen werden de Hongaarse Joden afgevoerd naar Auschwitz. Twee ontsnapte gevangenen (Rudolph Vrba en Alfred Wetzler) hadden beschrijvingen en kampkaarten gemaakt die de geallieerden in de zomer van 1944 bereikten, waarmee wederom niets werd gedaan. Los hiervan voerden op 13 september 1944 Amerikaanse bommenwerpers een aanval uit op de fabrieken rondom de kampen en richtten aanzienlijke schade aan. De kampen bleven tot aan het einde van de oorlog intact. Een mogelijke reden achter het uitblijven van militaire actie tegen de kampen was mogelijk de zeer grote kans op burgerslachtoffers, de enige militaire mogelijkheid was namelijk een bombardement vanuit de lucht. Vluchtpogingen en verzet In totaal probeerden ongeveer 700 gevangenen te ontsnappen. Ongeveer 300 lukte dit. Een vluchtpoging werd met de hongerdood bestraft. Vaak werd de familie van vluchtelingen in Auschwitz I ter afschrikking tentoongesteld. In oktober 1944 kwamen er niet veel nieuwe Joden meer aan. De grote transporten waren al in de zomer gestopt. Het Sonderkommando - bestaande uit dwangarbeiders die gaskamers moesten ontruimen en daarna de lijken verbrandden - bestond in piektijden uit duizenden gevangenen. Vanaf oktober werden er zo'n 1.000 mensen per dag vergast. De leden van het Sonderkommando begrepen dat ze niet meer nodig waren en vreesden voor hun eigen leven. In de daaraan voorafgaande periode waren de leden van het Sonderkommando volledig afgestompt geraakt, zozeer dat ze niet meer bang waren om te sterven. In oktober 1944 vond er een opstand van leden van het commando plaats. Twee crematoria gingen in vlammen op en honderden waagden een ontsnappingspoging. Veel kwam er van hun verzet niet terecht. De nazi's kregen hen te pakken waarna ze in een rij moesten staan. Vervolgens schoten de Duitsers elke derde man dood. Uiteindelijk zouden 92 man van het Sonderkommando overleven. Evacuatie en bevrijding De gaskamers en crematoria in Birkenau werden vanaf november 1944 door de nazi's vernietigd om de sporen van hun daden voor de oprukkende Russen te verbergen. Ook alle archieven gingen in vlammen op. Aan het einde van 1944 was duidelijk dat de nazi's zouden verliezen, het Rode Leger rukte op in Polen en zou ook Auschwitz bereiken, de Duitsers raakten in paniek. In januari 1945 begon de evacuatie, vele gevangenen moesten naar het westen marcheren, de beruchte dodenmarsen - zo'n 50.000 gevangenen namen deel aan deze tocht. Bedoeling was dat zij elders weer aan het werk zouden worden gezet. Tijdens de dodenmars kwamen veel gevangenen om door ontbering (het vroor zo'n 20° Celsius) of door executie. Degenen die te zwak of te ziek waren werden achtergelaten, geschat wordt dat dat er zo'n 10.000 waren. Toen het Rode Leger het kamp op 27 januari 1945 bevrijdde, waren er nog zo'n 7500 zieke en stervende mensen aanwezig. De Duitsers waren oorspronkelijk van plan deze mensen allen te doden, maar hadden hier geen tijd meer voor. De overgebleven Duitse bewakers werden binnen een half uur gedood door de Russen. Slachtoffers Toen het Rode leger eind 1944 oprukte, werd de omvangrijke administratie door de Duitsers verbrand. Het staat echter vast dat nergens in de Tweede Wereldoorlog zoveel mensen werden vermoord als in Auschwitz. Conservatieve schattingen gaan uit van tussen 1,1 en 1,6 miljoen miljoen slachtoffers. De Franse historicus George Wellers gebruikte als eerste nazi-data en kwam op een getal van 1,613 miljoen slachtoffers, waarvan 1,44 miljoen Joden. De Poolse historicus Franciszek Piper kwam in zijn onderzoek naar Auschwitz tot 1,3 miljoen doden, waarbij hij als belangrijkste maatstaf het aantal treintransporten naar Auschwitz gebruikte. Dit laatste cijfer wordt door een aanzienlijk aantal onderzoekers, maar niet iedereen, ondersteund. De namen van slachtoffers zijn vaak bekend, doordat die door de Duitsers werden bijgehouden. In Nederland zijn deze gepubliceerd in de gedenkboeken van de Oorlogsgravenstichting (algemeen) en in het Digitaal Monument Joodse Gemeenschap in Nederland. Bekende gevangenen en slachtoffers * Jean Améry, Oostenrijkse schrijver, overlevende van Auschwitz, Buchenwald en Bergen-Belsen. * Regine Beer, Antwerpse onderwijzeres die via boeken en spreekbeurten het fascisme blijft bekampen. * Anne Frank was tussen september en oktober 1944 gevangene in Auschwitz-Birkenau, werd daarna naar Bergen-Belsen gebracht, waar ze aan vlektyfus stierf. * Paul Halter, één van de eerste gewapende partizanen, voorzitter van de Stichting Auschwitz * Max Hamburger, psychiater die later in binnen- en buitenland vertelde over zijn ervaringen. * Moissy Kogan, beeldhouwer die in het kamp werd neergeschoten * Maximiliaan Kolbe, een Poolse franciscaan, was in Auschwitz I gevangen. In 1941 ging hij vrijwillig de dood in, om een vader te sparen. * Maurits Koopman, een Nederlandse schrijver, schreef over zijn ervaringen in: 'Gezagvoerder, Levend tussen Auschwitz en de zee', Hij overleefde Auschwitz II Birkenau. * Hans Krása, Tsjechisch-Duitse componist. * Rutka Laskier (±1929-1943), Joods meisje dat een dagboek bijhield. * Primo Levi, Italiaanse schrijver en scheikundige, overleefde Auschwitz III Monowitz en schreef later over zijn ervaringen in o.a. Is dit een mens en Het periodiek systeem. * Max Moszkowicz sr., een Nederlandse advocaat. Hij overleefde het kamp. * Shlomo Venezia, Grieks-Italiaanse Jood uit Thessaloniki, werd na zijn deportatie verplicht om als Sonderkommando te werken in Auschwitz. Hij overleefde het en schreef daarover een boek. * Abraham Icek Tuschinski, een vermaard Joods-Pools-Nederlandse bioscoopexploitant, oprichter van verschillende bioscopen waaronder het Tuschinski Theater in Amsterdam. * Witold Pilecki, Pools verzetsman, liet zich vrijwillig gevangennemen om het verzet in Auschwitz I te organiseren en inlichtingen te verzamelen, ontsnapt in 1943, na de oorlog door de Poolse communisten geëxecuteerd. * Fia Polak overleefde Auschwitz-Birkeneau en schreef haar verhaal. *Charlotte Salomon, Duitse schilderes, op de dag van haar aankomst 10 oktober 1943 vermoord. * Viktor Ullmann, componist, werd van Theresienstadt naar Auschwitz gebracht en vergast. * Elie Wiesel overleefde Auschwitz III Monowitz en schreef over zijn ervaringen. * Gerhard Durlacher, Nederlandse schrijver. * Otto Frank, vader van Anne Frank, overleefde Auschwitz I. Daders Kampcommandanten In Auschwitz werkten door de jaren heen ongeveer 8000 nazi's, 7000 van hen maakten het einde van de oorlog mee. Een paar honderd voormalige Auschwitz-werkers zijn vervolgd, nog geen 50 zijn uiteindelijk daadwerkelijk veroordeeld. Zoals alle concentratiekampen werden de kampen in Auschwitz ook door de SS geleid. De commandanten waren: * Rudolf Höss (mei 1940 – november 1943) * Arthur Liebehenschel (november 1943 – mei 1944) * Richard Baer (mei 1944 – januari 1945) Höss werd in 1947 naast het crematorium van Auschwitz I opgehangen. Hij was verantwoordelijk voor de experimenten met blauwzuurgas, ook wel Zyklon B genoemd, om gevangenen te vergassen. Toen de proeven waren afgerond, werden ook elders in Polen vernietigingskampen gebouwd waar Joden massaal werden vergast en verbrand: Treblinka, Sobibór, Belzec, Chełmno en Majdanek. Overige * Dr. Josef Mengele voerde "medische" experimenten op gevangenen uit en selecteerde welke gevangen konden werken en welke rechtstreeks door moesten naar de gaskamersover Mengele. * Prof. dr. Carl Clauberg voerde mensonterende sterilisatie-experimenten op vrouwelijke gevangenen uit. * IG Farben produceerde Zyklon B. Na de oorlog Na de oorlog werden de fabrieken door de Poolse regering overgenomen, waarmee de basis voor de chemische industrie in de regio werd gelegd. De concentratiekampen vervielen. Later besloot de Poolse regering Auschwitz I weer op te bouwen als museum. Ook Auschwitz II met de opgeblazen gaskamers kan men tegenwoordig bezichtigen. Beide kampen behoren tot de Werelderfgoedlijst. In Auschwitz I bevindt zich een Nederlands paviljoen onder verantwoordelijkheid van het Nederlands Auschwitz Comité. Het paviljoen dateert uit 1980 en werd door Carry van Lakerveld, Victor Levie en architectenbureau ROO vernieuwd en aangepast aan de huidige tijd en bestaat uit vier onderdelen: een impressie van het Jodendom in Nederland voor de oorlog, de vervolging en deportatie, Nederlanders in Auschwitz aan de hand van ervaringen van enkele joodse en niet-joodse gevangenen en een afdeling 'Leven met de Shoah'. De nieuwe tentoonstelling werd op 26 april 2005 geopend. De dag van de bevrijding van Auschwitz, 27 januari, is sinds 1996 in Duitsland een officiële gedenkdag voor de slachtoffers van het nationaal-socialisme. Op 27 januari 2005 werd de bevrijding uitgebreid herdacht in Auschwitz-Birkenau, in aanwezigheid van tal van oud-gevangenen, buitenlandse staatshoofden (onder andere koningin Beatrix) en regeringsleiders (onder andere Balkenende en Poetin). Er werd onder meer gesproken door Simone Veil namens de oud-gevangenen. Medio 2008 raakte bekend dat Auschwitz dringend aan restauratie toe is. Daartoe zoekt men via internationale fora naar geldmiddelen voor de som van 62 miljoen euro. De Poolse overheid schenkt jaarlijks drie miljoen euro steun vermeerderd met drie miljoen euro middelen uit opbrengsten van boeken en rondleidingen ter plaatse. Ontkenning "Auschwitz" staat vaak symbool voor de gehele Holocaust, dus wordt ook de holocaustontkenning soms aan Auschwitz opgehangen, hetgeen niet terecht is, want er zijn meer concentratiekampen en vernietigingskampen gebruikt voor de Holocaust. Specifiek met betrekking tot Auschwitz is over de ontkenning het volgende te melden: *De Iraanse president Mahmoud Ahmadinejad claimt dat de Holocaust een mythe is en wilde dit laten onderzoeken. In februari 2006 weigerde de Poolse regering echter visa te verstrekken aan Iraanse onderzoekers die naar Auschwitz wilden afreizen. * In de documentaire "The Truth Behind the Gates of Auschwitz - David Cole interviews Dr. Franciszek Piper" laat David Cole, zelf jood, zich rondleiden in Auschwitz. De kritische vragen die hij de gids, de conservator en de kijker stelt werden hem niet in dank afgenomen. Later verduidelijkte Cole dat zijn documentaire niet gezien moest worden als anti-semitisch of negationistisch. Citaten *''Wat zijn het voor tijden, waarin een gesprek over bomen bijna een misdrijf is omdat het zwijgen over zoveel misdaden inhoudt!'' Bertolt Brecht, 1938: "An die Nachgeborenen" *''Na Auschwitz een gedicht schrijven is barbaars.'' Theodor W. Adorno, 1949: "Kulturkritik und Gesellschaft" *''De dood is een meester uit Duitsland.'' Paul Celan, 1947: "Todesfuge" *''Over de zeeën varen schepen, en Auschwitz is een museum.'' Maurits Koopman, 1977: "Gezagvoerder, Levend tussen Auschwitz en de Zee" Zie ook *De Holocaust-industrie * Documentaire Heritages Externe links * Auschwitz Museum Homepage * yadvashem.org Online Tentoonstelling met foto's van de SS en luchtopnamen door de geallieerden in 1944 * Stichting Auschwitz * David Cole - The Truth Behind The Gates Of Auschwitz deel 1 van 2 op video.google.com * David Cole - The Truth Behind The Gates Of Auschwitz deel 1 van 2 op video.google.com Categorie:Concentratiekampen